A Man Instead of a Boy
by Desirable Secrets
Summary: After High school, Takara goes to Australia, leaving Kiyomine alone. Now, a year later, Takara is back but gone is the soft feminine boy and out emerges a man. How will Kiyomine handle this new Takara and will it effect their relationship?
1. A Man Instead of a Boy

The airport was filled with a buzz of excitement as females and males alike were staring at the large handsome man who leaned against a wall. His eyes were on a terminal and it appeared that he could wait there all day and not be bothered.

The women giggled as they past him, pausing only a moment before rushing off in excitement to declare they had seen one of the Y&S models at an airport.

The males tried to strut as if they had nothing to worry about but internally they were in termoil knowing that they would never match up to the masculine looks of the model.

And through it all the man just stared at the terminal, unaware of the buzz because he had been around it for most of his life even before the modeling job.

On the outside he appeared at ease but inside he felt a stabbing impatience.

Where is my shorty? He thought with annoyance. Its been a year since I last saw him and held him in my arms.

Their friends would always marvel about how cute a couple they were. A statement that annoyed Takara but didn't faze Kiyomine. Why would anyone be attracted to such a scrawny person, he thought. Sure Takara had the looks of a beautiful female but the boy was practically a beast when it came to his temper. Almost like a cat, Kiyomine mused. So soft and cuddly but deadly claws and fangs if it's fur was rubbed the wrong way.

The sound of a women's voice over the PA broke him of his thoughts with the announcement of flight 7B's arrival.

This is shorty's plane, Kiyomine thought as he forced himself to remain against the wall unmoving.

The doors opened and a burst of people came through but none of them mattered.

It wasn't until the end of people, when he caught sight of Fujishima Kou , Takara's father. But where is shorty? He thought impatiently. And then, off stepped a tall, muscular man with pale hair and a face that seemed to rival Kiyomine's in looks.

Kiyomine stood against the wall, no longer capable of moving.

How did shorty manage to mature so much in a year?

T&KT&KT&KT&KT&KT&KT&K

Takara walked up to the man he had once considered a giant.

During his time in Australia he had hit a growth spurt, putting him just under Kiyomine's height.

Stopping just before the handsome man he set his suitcase down and opened his mouth to speak but instead was silenced by the slender arms of a woman. "Takara, it's so good to see you!" Akari gushed as she squeezed the young man. She pulled back, running her hands down his arms to feel the strong muscles that now showed his strength.

"Wow! When did you get these?" She asked in amazement.

Takara shrugged before refocusing his attention on Kiyomine. He hasn't changed at all, Takara thought.

Kiyomine pushed off the wall and stopped in front of Takara, effectively moving the short woman out of the way by his mere presence.

"I'm back." Takara says, his voice deeper then before he left. So many changes had happened while he was away and part of him wondered if Kiyomine would resent them.

Kiyomine didn't answer for a long time. His eyes traveled over his friend as if mapping out all the changes. He then grabbed the suitcase that sat beside Takara and walked away.

"That is so like him." Akari stated with a hint of exasperation. "Don't worry Takara, he cares in his own way."

"I guess so." Takara mumbled unable to take his eyes off Kiyomine's retreating form.


	2. Changes

I do not own Komatta Toki Ni Wa Hoshi Ni Kike

I hope you liked the last chapter and yes I know it was short this one is too but the next one should be longer

I hope you enjoy Please don't forget to leave a review when you are done.

T&KT&KT&KT&KT&KT&KT&K

Takara stared in surprise at the luxurious car Kiyomine stood next to.

"When did you get that?" He asked in awe. He was used to the bike Kiyomine usually drove so seeing a car in its place was a bit disappointing.

Kiyomine opened the trunk and placed the baggage inside, almost slamming it shut on Kou's hands. Kiyomine didn't seem to notice although Takara was sure it had been on purpose. "It belongs to the family. I borrowed it because your luggage wouldn't fit on the bike."

Takara felt himself relax at the news. So he hasn't changed at all, he thought relieved that he had possibly came back to the same Kiyomine. And yet he wasn't acting the same. Maybe I made him mad he thought.

They got in the car and if Kiyomine had been given the chance he would have left Kou.

The rest of the ride was quiet as Takara thought about his friends behavior. Kiyomine had never been a fan of his father especially after getting with Kiyomine's sister. That was the same and so was the absent mindedness about the world around them. The difference was that he was being cold to Takara as well.

They stopped to drop off Akari and then went to Takara's house. Kou got out and began removing the luggage. When Takara tried to get out Kiyomine's hand stopped him.

He didn't say a word but Takara understood so he turned to his dad, who had just closed the trunk. "Dad, I'm going to stay with Kiyomine so we can catch up. I will see you tomorrow."

Before Kou could get out a word, Kiyomine drove away leaving him coughing dust.

Takara turned in his seat to study the man beside him. Maybe he isn't mad after all, he thought feeling a twinge of hope inside him.

T&KT&KT&KT&KT&KT&KT&K

Kiyomine forced himself to focus on the road instead of the man beside him. It was amazing what a year could change and he could've accepted it had it not been for Akari.

Kiyomine was naturally possessive of the things, and people, he liked. So when he had seen her put her arms around Takara, Kiyomine's blood had boiled. But he would've been able to handle that if it weren't for the change in Takara's voice. Gone was the soft voice that could easily be mistaken for a women's especially with the feminine features but now...

Kiyomine slid a glance to the passenger seat and ran his gaze down Takara's body. Strong muscles had taken the place of his smooth arms. So many changes in just a year.


	3. A Taste

I do not own Komatta Toki Ni wa Hoshi Ni Kike

here's the long one I promised I hope you enjoy and please don't forget to leave a review

T&KT&KT&KT&KT&KT&KT&K

Takara followed Kiyomine upstairs to the third floor of a high end building. They came to a stop in front of apartment 34C. Kiyomine calmly pulled out his keys and unlocked the door revealing a spacious entryway that looked onto a large living room.

After taking off his shoes, Takara began to inspect the apartment which consisted of four rooms. There was the living room, which held a large TV and all types of gaming equipment with a comfortable couch rested in front. A large window completed the room, giving a decent view considering they were only on the third floor.

Next Takara went into the kitchen which held only the basic dishes one would need. The fridge held only a few takeout boxes and a couple beers. Takara let out a small giggle before exploring the bathroom which had a large tub that looked as if it could hold five people. It was complete with jets and a small walk-in shower settled in the corner leaving just enough room for the toilet and sink. It was a fairly American set up and it surprised Takara for a moment.

"I specially requested this bathroom so that the tub would be big enough." Kiyomine stated making Takara jump. Had he been following me this whole time? Takara thought in surprise. It was then that he realized he had started exploring without asking permission and he hurriedly made an apology.

"Its no problem shorty." Kiyomine replied as if it had never occurred to him that it was inappropriate.

"I'm not short anymore." Takara exclaimed bristling at the old nickname.

Kiyomine blinked before replying blandly, "You're still shorter then me."

Takara glanced up at the handsome face that hardly ever showed emotion.

"Everyone is shorter then you." He finally muttered before trying to brush past him.

Quick as a viper, Kiyomine grabbed Takara and pulled him into a hug.

"Let go." Takara complained, his heart beating fast.

"Don't want to." Kiyomine replied and pulled him into a tighter embrace.

Typical Kiyomine, Takara thought as he hugged the man who had always seemed so big before.

Turning his head more into Kiyomine, Takara breathed in the familiar scent of his friend.

He still remembered how upset he had been to smell a woman's perfume on his friends clothes. A feeling that had confused him and in the end strengthened his resolve to leave for the year. He had needed distance and time to think about these feelings and yet here he was back in this turmoil of confusion. He had spent his time trying not to think about it.

"I was wondering, if you would like to live here, with me." Kiyomine said his voice a rumble as Takara looked up at him.

"Really!" He asked his voice full of excitement. "That would be wonderful, but where will I sleep?"

Kiyomine blinked for a moment before replying, "with me of course. I've missed my bolster."

"I'm not soft anymore." Takara complained as he tried to wiggle free of his friends embrace.

Kiyomine pulled him closer before simply stating, "I have started preferring firmer pillows anyway." His voice made it clear that no argument could sway him and if Takara was honest with himself he wasn't all too bothered by the idea.

They stood like that for a while until Takara's stomach began to rumble.

"Shorty are you hungry?" Kiyomine asked unnecessarily.

"Yea," Takara mumbled. "Guess I got so busy I forgot to eat." There was no way he would admit that he had been too anxious to see his friends reaction to his new look.

Kiyomine ruffled his soft hair before saying,"let's go out and eat."

T&KT&KT&KT&KT&KT&KT&K

Takara was working on the last of his ice cream while walking back to Kiyomine's apartment.

They walked through an empty playground and Takara sat on one of the swings.

A light breeze ruffled his hair and pushed the other swings to leave behind a small creaking from the chains. "Thank you Kiyomine." Takara said, motioning with the treat.

Kiyomine grunted as a reply, his eyes traveling over the new Takara. So many things have changed and yet it seemed as if his love for sweets was still the same.

What else has changed about him, Kiyomine wondered. He watched the spoon go into Takara's mouth and a new thought crossed his mind.

Has his mouth changed? How many times had he kissed the delicate boy in the past? Too many times to count and through them all he had mapped out the shape and size of his mouth. Would it be bigger this time, and would the lingering taste of honey remain on his tongue?

"Was it good?" Kiyomine asked enjoying the look of bliss on Takara's face.

"Yes it was very yummy." Takara said with a smile unaware of the similarity of the situation.

The creaking of the swing chains made him open his eyes. Kiyomine leaned toward him, one hand on the chain, just above Takara's. The other reached out to grab his jaw holding him still for his invasion.

"Then let me have a taste." He all but growled before settling his mouth on Takara's.

Takara squeezed his eyes shut as he felt the crush of lips on his. He opened his mouth, accepting the kiss.

Kiyomine kept the kiss slow, noticing the differences from last time. With each stroke of his tongue he pulled a response from Takara.

A low moan escaped Takara's mouth as he seemed to fight his desire to move.

By the end of the kiss they were both out of breath. Takara's face was flushed and his eyes were glazed as he looked up at Kiyomine.

They stood there, unmoving for what seemed an eternity until Takara found his voice.

"Kiyomine, why do you kiss me?" He asked, voice so soft it was almost unheard.

Kiyomine thought about the question. Why did he always kiss Shorty? Sure in the beginning it had been a way to upset him but now...

"Because I want to." He finally answered.

Takara felt a slight stab that he couldn't place. What had he expected the answer to be? Yet another question that he wanted to tuck away.

Taking a breath he glanced up at the moon, marveling at its beauty.

"Takara." Kiyomine said breaking his thoughts. "Let's go home." Takara watched as Kiyomine held his hand out for him to grab.

"Okay," he replied accepting it and allowing himself to be pulled off the swing.

Kiyomine drew his arm in, bringing Takara along.

They slowly walked back to the apartment holding hands the entire way.


	4. A Dream

I do not own Komatta Toki Ni Wa Hoshi Ni Kike

here's another long one and also full of the wonderfulness that has labeled this a M rating I hope you enjoy and please don't forget to leave a review

T&KT&KT&KT&KT&KT&KT&K

Takara woke to the familiar sound of Kiyomine breathing. What wasn't familiar was the way Kiyomine felt against him. How many times had they slept together in the past? Before because of their size difference Takara would be completely surrounded by the giant, now their bodies lay in almost exact length pressing Takara more firmly against Kiyomine a blush crept up Takara's cheeks as he felt something firm against his backside. Being male he was well aware that morning wood became a hazard whether it was intended or not. That didn't erase the embarrassment of feeling one, especially kiyomines, against him.

Takara knew it was useless to escape but as a trapped animal he still tried. His efforts only caused Kiyomine to pull him closer. The feeling of breath fanning against his neck make Takara gasp as he felt a strange stirring within his body. An image of kiyomines mouth upon his neck entered Takara's mind tongue licking the exposed skin and then his hand reached down, sliding over Takara's now sculpted abs as Takara rolled on his back kiyomunes mouth descended upon his and a soft moan escaped as Kiyomine hand slipped into his pants... Takara jerked in surprise. Where had that image come from. A sharp ache brought attention to Takara's lower half. He was hard.

Fueled by embarrassment Takara managed to pull out of Kiyomine hold only to fall on the floor. Surprisingly the noise didn't wake Kiyomine who only pulled the pillow Takara had been using to his chest.

Takara sat frozen on the floor for a few minutes before making his hasty retreat, unaware that Kiyomine eyes were following his every move.

T&KT&KT&KT&KT&KT&KT&K

Takara stepped into the shower turning the nob to cold. He let out a squawk when the icy blast hit him but he forced himself to endure it. A few minutes later and his lower half still stood straight. Knowing there was no hope for it, Takara swapped the water to warm enjoying the heat as he wrapped his hand around himself. He forced his eyes to stay open so that no unwanted images would occur.

Stroke after stroke until he could bare it no longer. His eyes squeezed shut and Kiyomine's name left his lips in a gutteral moan.

Shame filled Takara as he washed up quickly. How could he face Kiyomine? The only hope he had was that the shower had muffled his moan.

Was it possible that he like Kiyomine in that way? Thinking back on it he felt his body grow hot at the thought of Kiyomine strong muscles, Kiyomime's tongue inside his mouth or on other places.

Takara halted the image before it could make him hard again. Stupid giant and his taste testing.

Getting out of the shower, Takara threw on a pair of pants and dropped the towel over his shoulders, using the edge to dry his hair.

He walked into the kitchen pouring a cup of coffee. Several spoonfuls of sugar and a large dollop of cream later and it was done.

He then went into the living room sipping the hot drink.

Kiyomine watched Takara move around. Beads of water slid down the muscles barely covered by the small towel. When did shorty become so sexy?

"Shorty you should dry off properly before you get sick." Kiyomine said mildly taking the final sip of his black coffee. Unlike Takara Kiyomine didn't like sweet things.

"Yea yea." Takara mumbled setting his coffee down so that he could dry his hair and chest.

"Or would you rather I dry you." Kiyomine continued loving the blush that came over Takara's face.

Takara barely registered the click of Kiyomine mug being sat down before he found himself falling onto the couch.

"Wha-!" Takara gasped before he became speechless at the sight of Kiyomine leaning over him. "I-I-I can do it myself." Takara stammered not sure if he could control himself.

"Oh I insist." Kiyomine growled before licking a drop just under Takara's navel.

Takara moaned at the sensation as Kiyomine made his way up.

Kiyomines mind wondered at the reaction. The sound of Takara's voice made him want to hear more. He licked each rib on the right stopping just below Takara's nipple. Rolling his eyes up he looked up at Takara. His face was flushed, breath coming out in pants and his eyes were glazed. Wanting more, Kiyomine latched onto Takara's nipple.

Takara arched at the sensation, never had he felt so good. Moans left his throat unbiddened.

With each moan Kiyomine became more fascinated. When did shorty get so sexy? Letting go of the nipple, he slid his finger across it loving the shuddering moan that escaped Takara's throat. Never before had he been so tempted by the body of another. Every woman before had been a pass time but now this was his shorty.

Raising his body up he grasp Takara's chin forcing a kiss upon him. The other hand slid down Takara's pants.

Takara gasped at the sensation of Kiyomine hand around him. Never before had he been touched so intimately. He wanted more and yet he felt he would burst at any moment. The shower before clearly hadn't lessens his desire. Moaning again he abandoned himself to Kiyomine's touch thrusting his hips in rhythm with Kiyomine's hand. He fervently returned Kiyomine kiss. More he thought as he clung to the man above him. He came in an explosion of desire. His cry of passion swallowed by Kiyomine.


	5. Pictures

Hey sorry it took so long to post I have been busy making Cancer Ribbons for Relay for Life but I took a pause that way I could finish this chapter I hope you enjoy

I do not own Komatta Toki ni Wa Hoshi ni Kike!

T&KT&KT&KT&KT&KT&KT&K

Takara lay there unable to believe what had just happened. He came while Kiyomine stroked him. It had felt amazing and it made him wonder about things he had never thought of.

His haze was broken by the sound of someone knocking on the door.

Takara jerked up and started flailing frantically.

Kiyomine watched in amusement, Shorty could be so cute at times.

He calmly grabbed the man and pulled him up off the couch to give him a quick hug before pointing at the bathroom.

"Go take another shower I will see who's at the door."

Takara shakily walked to the bathroom his hand touching the knob when Kiyomine said, "And don't forget to dry off properly." Takara's face turned red as he jerked the door open walked in and raised his middle finger before slamming the door in Kiyomine's smug face.

Kiyomine let out a soft chuckle. It was so easy to upset Takara, and Kiyomine enjoyed the reactions.

Turning toward the door he opened it to see Kou's face.

Not even pausing a moment he slammed the door shut muttering something about no one being there.

Kou blinked at the shut door feeling annoyed at the boys childishness.

Irritated his knock was more a slamming off fists.

"What do you want?" Kiyomine finally asked after opening the door.

Kou glared at the boy, "I was hoping to see my son."

Kiyomine paused for a minute. Sure he could slam the door again but that would just upset Shorty. Reluctantly he opened the door all the way and stepped aside for Kou to enter.

Kou held his breath as he crossed the threshold hoping that this wasn't a trick to get the door slammed directly on him.

How could Takara be friends with such a violent guy?

He quickly removed his shoes, pausing only a moment to set them on the mat, before walking to the couch.

"Is it all right if I sit?" He asked not wanting to be rude.

Kiyomine stood into the entryway to the kitchen looking at Kou over his coffee mug. "Suit yourself." He replied his manor indicating his lack of interest.

Kou sat on the couch watching Kiyomine drink his coffee.

Silence stretched on until Kou began to fidget. "So where is Takara?" He finally asked.

"Shower." Kiyomine stated not in the mood to saying anything else.

"Why do you dislike me so much" Kou asked, no longer willing to tolerate the attitude.

"You hurt my sister." He stated simply.

Kou wasn't surprised by this answer it was well known that Kiyomine had a sister complex but really there was a time when one should grow up. "I didn't hurt your sister we agreed that both of us had jobs we considered important so it was a mutual decision." Kou sighed before looking up at Kiyomine whose face had become serious.

Kiyomine lowered his mug and looked directly at Kou before continuing, "but most of all I can't forgive you for hurting Shorty."

Kous heart stopped. When had he hurt his son? But he was unable to ask because at that moment Takara walked out of the bathroom.

T&KT&KT&KT&KT&KT&KT&K

Takara froze, why was his dad here? And why was he sitting on the couch? The couch Kiyomine had just... A strong blush filled Takara's cheeks as he looked at Kiyomine who was calmly drinking coffee as if nothing had happened. If the giant was aware of Takara's distress, he showed no signs of it.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Takara asked.

Kou blinked trying to push back the previous conversation. "I came to see if you needed a ride home. I don't have Hosaka's number and yours kept going to voicemail."

Takara winced, he had been so distracted he forgot to charge his phone. "Well dad Kiyomine and I decided I would start living here." Takara said fiddling with his fingers before glancing back at his dad. "Its just I'm an adult now and the house is so big...but I promise I will still see you when you're in the country." Takara finished almost out of breath.

Kou sat still, he had known this day would come and to be honest he was always gone so there was no reason to feel abandoned. After all, Takara had been living in the dorms before. "If that is what you want son. I will support your decision as long as it was yours." Kou answered making sure to shoot a glare at Kiyomine.

Of course the boy didn't even notice and instead tried his best to ignore him.

They spent the next twenty minutes talking and showing the pictures Kou had brought over.

Looking at the pictures, Kiyomine was able to watch the transformation of Takara becoming a man. smiling he pointed at a picture of Takara holding a fluffy bear thing. "What is that?" he asked

Takara seemed to glow with excitement, the pictures seemed to have banished his embarrassment. "That is a baby Koala. They are so adorable that one was rescued and healed. The ranger said his contact with humans was the only reason he would let me hold him."

Kiyomine smiled and ruffled Shorty's hair sliding his fingers in the locks which brought a blush to Takara's cheeks.

After that Kiyomine had all but drug the man out and locked the door behind him.

Takara watched Kiyomine almost as a bird would a snake. The last twenty minuted had been a wonderful distraction but now they were alone and the situation from this morning hung in the air between them.

Takara fidgetted wondering how he could break the tension.

"Say, Kiyomine. I was thinking that we could get some groceries that way we can eat."

Kiyomine raised an eyebrow. "Are you planning on cooking?"

Takara felt a sinking wait as he realized that Kiyomine couldn't cook. Then am image of Takara in an apron telling Kiyomine to say aw popped in in head. Wait why do I have to be the feminine one? Takara thought as the image turned into kiyomine wearing a tiny apron with a scowl on his face and a ladle in his hands.

The image was so funny Takara started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Kiyomine asked. But Takara could only shake his head as he laughed harder.

Kiyomine walked over to him and pushed him up against the wall. "What's so funny?" He asked again in a growl.

Takara swallowed at the nearness. He could feel his body responding and a tingle in his limbs.

"Its nothing Kiyomine I just had an image of you wearing an apron fill my mind."

Kiyomine blinked for a minute before a wicked grin crossed his mind. "I don't think I would look good in an apron but you." he paused letting his eyes slide down to Takara's neck, watching the man swallow.

"I-I-I just had a shower." Takara stammered, eyes wide as he looked up at Kiyomine.

"Perfect." Kiyomine said almost in a growl before claiming Takara's lips.

Takara moaned before grabbing the giants shoulders giving himself up to the feelings within him.

"Maybe we should shower together." Kiyomine suggested with a grin. "Or," he added, "a bath."

bending down slightly, Kiyomine scooped Takara up into his arms and carried him bridal style into the bathroom shutting the door behind him.

T&KT&KT&KT&KT&KT&KT&K

I hope you all enjoyed reading what I posted. I was going to put the scene in but I figured it was getting a little long but not to worry there will be at least one more scene before the story is over and besides I felt I could do the next chapter better if I leave it off like this. Please don't forget to post a review so I know how I'm doing and if I need to make any corrections.


	6. Fever

Hey everyone sorry it took so long a lot has been happening lately and I had a lot of guests for Halloween over and work has been busy but I finally managed to finish the next chapter hopefully the next chapter won't take as long. I hope you enjoy the update.

I do not own Komatta Toki ni Wa Hoshi Kike!

T&KT&KT&KT&KT&KT&KT&K

Takara let out a sneeze, feeling humiliated. This morning he had woken with a fever. As soon as Kiyomine found out he dragged the unwilling Takara back into the bedroom and had him back in pajamas and tucked into bed before Takara had even understood what was going on.

"Stay there." Kiyomine demanded and left the room.

Takara lay there not knowing what to do. If he got up Kiyomine would only make him lay back down but at the same time he didn't appreciate being treated like an ignorant child.

A blush filled his cheeks as he remembered the reason for his sickness. After Kiyomine had carried him into the bathroom he had filled the tub then added bubbles before pushing Takara in and produced a rubber duck he had thought Takara would like. Takara had been so embarressed he had punched the giant before storming off. In his anger Takara hadn't dried his hair and the result was a cold. "Stupid Kiyomine." Takara muttered even though it was his fault.

as if on cue, Kiyomine entered the room carrying an icepack and medicine. "Here Shorty." he said breathlessly giving Takara his medicine and setting the icepack on his forehead.

The cold felt amazing to Takara and his eyes closed as he allowed his body to relax. Kiyomine would watch over him.

T&KT&KT&KT&KT&KT&KT&K

Kiyomine watched Takara fall asleep, lulled by the medicine and fever. He slid his hand down Takara's face. How could someone pull at ones heart like this? he wondered as he watched his friend sleep. Takara's question the other night had made Kiyomine start thinking. Why did he kiss Shorty? Why did he feel as if there was a hole when the man wasn't around? The answer had come to him on the couch. He loved Takara. There was no other possibility. Taking a deep breath Kiyomine left the room and closed the door softly.

T&KT&KT&KT&KT&KT&KT&K

Takara spent the day in a half state. He felt like Alice in that fairy tale. The girl who wondered down the rabbit hole to be lost in a strange world. At the thought Takara was transformed into the image of himself when he had been a model and started running. Why am I running? he wondered. As if in answer a white rabbit appeared before him, just out of reach. Takara reached out his hand but he couldn't seem to catch the creature.

T&KT&KT&KT&KT&KT&KT&K

Kiyomine spent the day watching over Takara, the man's face was scrunched as if his dreams were worrying him and occasionally his arm would reach out only to fall back down on the bed limply.

T&KT&KT&KT&KT&KT&KT&K

After what seemed like hours, possibly days, or even just a minute, Takara managed to catch the rabbit but when he pulled the being to him he realized that the rabbit was not a rabbit.

Stunned Takara looked at the figure within his arms. The one he had always been chasing, even subconsciously, had been Kiyomine.

T&KT&KT&KT&KT&KT&KT&K

Kiyomine kneeled down at the side of the bed, Takara's hand gripping his shirt. The man looked up at him through fevered eyes. Kiyomine wasn't sure if Takara knew what was going on so he said, "Takara?"

T&KT&KT&KT&KT&KT&KT&K

Takara heard Kiyomine say his name and a smile crossed his face. "I caught you." he said softly. "Please don't run away again."

"I never left, you did." the words chilled Takara and tears filled his eyes. "I was scared." he sobbed. "I didn't understand how I felt about you so I left but now I know and yet all you ever do is toy with me. I'm not a play thing. I need love and I fear that none but yours will do."

T&KT&KT&KT&KT&KT&KT&K

"I love you too Shorty." Kiyomine answered. He had a feeling that Takara wouldn't remember this moment and if he did it would probably be thought of as a dream but he had to tell the man his feelings.

a soft smile crossed Takara's face before he drifted back to sleep.

Kiyomine stayed at the edge of the bed, Takara's hand had let go long ago but Kiyomine was loath to get up. Just a few more minutes, he thought as he rested his head on Takara's chest listening to the steady rhythm of his love's heartbeat.

T&KT&KT&KT&KT&KT&KT&K

I hope everyone enjoyed the update there's only one left. Please remember to leave a review.


	7. The Apron

Hey everyone here it is the final chapter of A Man Instead of a Boy. I hope you enjoy it and the chapters before, it has been a pleasure writing it.

I do not own Komatta Toki In was Hoshi Kike!

T&KT&KT&KT&KT&KT&KT&K

Takara slowly walked down the sidewalk, his arms were weighted down by bags of new clothes but he was too lost in thought to notice.

It had been three weeks sense his fever enduced dream and even now Takara had no clue if Kiyomine returned his feelings. There were many signs but even then he still wasn't sure. The giant hadn't attacked him the entire time. Well there were kisses and the occasional bone breaking hug but nothing like what had happened on the couch.

Frustrated he almost walked into someone who was leaving a store. The man stammered an apolagy before walking away quickly.

Confused Takara looked at the store the man had walked out of. The windows had been tastefully decorated with different styles of costumes. The only one Takara noticed was an apron in the corner.

As if guided by an unseen force, Takara found himself walking into the store and selecting one to purchase.

The woman behind the counter giggled while looking at the handsome man.

"She must be cute if you chose to buy this." The woman managed before falling into another fit of giggles.

Takara's confused look made her giggle harder. "Your girlfriend silly."

"Oh right." Takara mumbled his thoughts clouded.

He paid for the apron adding the inconspicuous bag to the others. Is this what they would have to deal with? Before Takara had looked like a girl and no one would've thought it weird the two being together. But now there was no mistaking Takara as anything but a man. Is that the reason Kiyomine had backed down?

Takara continued the rest of the way home scheming up a plan to renew Kiyomine's interest.

T&KT&KT&KT&KT&KT&KT&K

Kiyomine entered the apartment to find the lights were off and the smell of food filled the air.

Frowning a bit he turned on the lights as he headed to the kitchen.

Takara glanced up as Kiyomine entered the kitchen a shocked look on his face.

Takara smiled at him. "Welcome home, dinners almost ready."

Kiyomine could do nothing but stare. There was Shorty in the kitchen cooking with an apron on, only an apron.

T&KT&KT&KT&KT&KT&KT&K

Takara forced himself to hide the discomfort and embarrassment he was feeling. He had closed his eyes when looking at Kiyomine worried that he would loose his nerve.

Of course the thought of Kiyomine making fun of him for this was terrifying.

taking a deep breath, Takara turned off the stove making the plate before walking into the livingroom. He wasn't brave enough to step in front of Kiyomine so he walked around setting the plates down. By the time he was done, his hands were shaking from worry and before he could loos his nerves he glanced up.

T&KT&KT&KT&KT&KT&KT&K

Kiyomine sat frozen on the couch. He was certain if he moved he would discover that this is nothing more than a dream. A cruel fantasy his sex deprived mind had come up with. How many times had he imaged taking off Shorty's clothes and ravishing the strong body.

he had woken many times feeling the ache of unsatisfied desire. Sure Shorty had told him he loved him but he had thought the man wasn't ready yet. sliding his eyes up and down the barely covered body he decided he must have been wrong.

Kiyomine cleared his throat. "I didn't know you could cook."

"Ah yes, I helped the girls out at times, although usually I just ate the food I occasionally got to help." Takara replied still not looking at the giant.

Kiyomine's eyes narrowed as he picked up on Shorty's evasion. "Shorty."

T&KT&KT&KT&KT&KT&KT&K

Takara froze, unsure what he should do. A slow glance up showed Kiyomine sitting on the edge of the couch his gaze dark as his eyes roamed over Takara's body.

a tingle of awareness filled Takara and he found himself unable to speak as a flush filled him.

Kiyomine's hand reached out, the command was unspoken but understood. Shyly Takara took the hand allowing himself to be drawn in until he stood between the giants legs.

Neither spoke or moved for a minute before a slow grin crossed Kiyomine's face. "Are you trying to tempt me?" he asked.

"I-I-I" Takara stammered his face turning red. "j-j-joke..."

"Ah," Kiyomine says, "well then I suppose a punishment is necessary.

Before Takara could understand he found himself pulling into Kiyomine's lap. "Wahh!" he cried out before Kiyomine's mouth settled on his.

Lips pressed against lips, a soft pressure that quickly became more as their tongues stroked each others.

Kiyomine pulled Takara closer, twisting their bodies so that Takara now lay on the couch.

Takara arched as Kiyomine trailed down his neck with his lips, biting and kissing as he went. one arm trailed down Takara's body before pushing aside the apron, exposing his arousal.

a moan escaped Takara as he felt Kiyomine's hand wrap around him once again. smooth strokes that only intensified the desire as Kiyomine's mouth settled firmly upon Takara's silencing him.

Then Kiyomine's mouth was gone and the giant slid down the couch watching Takara before placing his mouth over him. Takara's eyes shut at the intense feeling that came over him. He wanted to watch Kiyomine but the sight was embarrassing.

Just when he thought he could take it no longer he came, his cry of warning arriving to late. For a moment he worried that Kiyomine would be upset with him but when he finally gathered the courage to check there was nothing but arousal which brought up another problem. They had only done something twice and both times it had been Takara to receive release and it made him wonder if he should say or do anything.

T&KT&KT&KT&KT&KT&KT&K

Kiyomine looked down at Takara's disheveled face. The man looked thoroughly sated. Who would have thought that a man could look so erotic while being pleasured he thought. Of course there was now a frown on Takara's face and for a heartshattering moment he worried that Takara was regretting the intimacy.

"Say Kiyomine," Takara began slowly while looking off to the side. "I was thinking about what just happened and what had happened before." He licked his lips nervously and Kiyomine's eyes tracked the movement. "Both times I got release but you...you didn't." Takara paused giving Kiyomine time to think about this. It was true that both times Shorty had gotten the physical but the sight and feel of Takara in his hands had been almost too much for the giant and he hadn't wanted to scare him away, maybe the Shorty was ready for more.

"Give me just a moment Shorty," he replies before leaving the room.

T&KT&KT&KT&KT&KT&KT&K

Takara heard Kiyomine return but before he could say anything he felt Kiyomine's hand slide over his body, stroking his member back to life. This time Takara forced himself to watch as Kiyomine slowly stroked him while opening a tube and squirting something cold against his rectum. "Wah!" Takara cried out before his cry of surprise turned to one of desire as Kiyomine started rubbing around his opening while stroking him at the same time.

"What is that?" Takara asked not sure if he should already know.

Kiyomine continued to work on warming the lube before replying, "It's lube. It will help by making it easier to move inside you."

Takara blushed but he didn't move to stop him.

Glancing up for permission, Kiyomine waited for Takara's nod before he slowly slid a finger inside trying to prepare him. He slid the finger in and out until he was able to add another. After a while Kiyomine was on three fingers and felt certain that Takara should be able to handle him.

Sliding his fingers out, he opened his trousers and squirted some lube on himself. Before he could rub it around him he found Takara's hand on his member awkwardly stroking him to spread the lube. The jerky movement was almost more then Kiyomine could take but he forced himself to stay still, allowing Takara to explore and stroke.

"Shorty if you don't stop now I won't be much use to you." he growled.

Takara blushed deeper before letting go of Kiyomine. He had been so caught up in the feel of Kiyomine that he had forgotten everything else.

After taking a deep breath Kiyomine positioned himself above Shorty barely pressing against his rectum. "Are you ready?" he asked softly no longer sure he could stop if Takara begged him to.

Takara licked his lips before nodding at Kiyomine to continue. He was well aware that the first time would hurt but he was willing to take the pain if he could have even one sweet moment with the giant he loved.

Kiyomine pressed inside slowly trying to minimize the pain. Finally he was all the way in, the tight feeling of Takara surrounding his member was heaven and he hoped that Takara was not in too much pain.

Takara fought to breath slowly. The feeling of Kiyomine inside him was painfully tight but it was not unbearable. In fact that final push had brought a spark of desire.

Then Kiyomine began to move. At first it was slightly painful but at the end of each stroke was a spark of desire that canceled the pain until finally all Takara could feel was intense pleasure.

Kiyomine listened as he heared Takara moan beneath him. with each stroke Takara seemed to be sliding more into pleasure and before long Kiyomine found himself slamming into the body beneath him.

Takara started to turn his head, too embarrassed to watch Kiyomine above him but a hand grabbed his chin forcing him to look up. Takara's eyes were locked to Kiyomine's and he could see a primal pleasure shining out of them.

Kiyomine thrust his hips into Takara enjoying the welcoming heat around himself. In and out he went, one hand sliding up to stroke Takara in rhythm with his thrusts.

Takara moaned loudly before crying out as he came, spilling onto his chest. Kiyomine managed a few more thrusts before going in as deep as he could as he came.

they laid there dazed for a while neither wanting to move as their limbs had turned into jelly. But Kiyomine knew that if they didn't get up and get cleaned soon they could possibly get sick. Besides, as comfortable as he was now he knew the couch was too cramped to sleep on together.

Forcing himself to get up, he pulled himself out of Takara before standing up and helping Takara up. Together they shuffled to the bathroom where they barely managed to get cleaned and dried before tucking into bed and going to sleep in each others arms.

T&KT&KT&KT&KT&KT&KT&K

Takara smiled up at his lover. He and Kiyomine had been officially together for a year now and everyone knew about them. His dad had been upset to say the least but not all that surprised. Most of their friends had been happy and thrown a huge party in their honor while others cried about the loss of two good looking guys. But all in all they all seem to accept Kiyomine and Takara's relationship.

T&KT&KT&KT&KT&KT&KT&K

Kiyomine watched Takara smile as he talked to his friends and family. A smile crossed his face before he hid it not wanting to show it to anyone but Takara.

A movement at the edge of the room had him looking up to find Takara's father standing just outside of Takara's vision. A quick glance showed Kiyomine that Takara was in a deep conversation allowing the giant to slip away unnoticed to follow Kiyomine's father to another room.

"I don't completely agree with this." Kou began. "However I can see that being with you makes him happy and that's all I ever wanted." A look of pain crossed the man's face. "I've done a lot of thinking and I realized you were right. I did hurt my son even though I never meant to."

For a moment Kiyomine wondered if Kou would cry but the look of pain was wiped out to be replaced with a look of determination as Kou held out his hand for Kiyomine to take.

"Take care of him for me." Kou finally said as they shook hands both men finally able to understand one another. There would never be a bond or friendship between the two but at least neither one wanted to be rid of the other which was a start.

Turning Kiyomine returned to the room, pushing his way past the people surrounding Takara.

"Where did you go?" Takara asked as he slid his arm through Kiyomine's.

Kiyomine wasn't surprised that Shorty had noticed his absence he was just happy the man hadn't noticed him leaving with his father. "Oh I was around." he replied evasively before quelling Shorty's questions with a long kiss that had everyone in the room embarrassed for having witnessed something so personal.

Takara stared up at Kiyomine no longer aware of the others in the room. "I love you Kiyomine." he said softly.

"Well that's good," Kiyomine responded. "Because I love you too."

The couple shared one more kiss before returning their attention to their friends.

T&KT&KT&KT&KT&KT&KT&K

And that is it. I hope you enjoyed what I wrote, I'm afraid I might not be overly accurate about the scenes in this chapter but hopefully I got you find any mistakes please let me know so I can fix them and hopefully avoiding making the same mistake again. Also I would like to apologize for taking so long to post this chapter I hit a bit of a dry spell then I got distracted with a new story; Once Upon a Harley. Plus I am currently working on writing a novel that will hopefully get published one day. Fingers crossed. anyway thank you for reading and once again I hope you enjoyed the story and please remember to leave a review when you are done


End file.
